Ours
by Gabi Evans
Summary: Há coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.
1. Introdução

**Ours**

**Resumo: **tem coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **baseada na música "_Ours"_, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Introdução**

Eu vi a placa de interditado no elevador de serviço do meu prédio assim que entrei. Soltei um resmungo insatisfeito: a última coisa que queria era encontrar algum de meus adorados vizinhos naquele dia que já tinha sido um horror por si só.

Pensar, no entanto, em subir de escada até o décimo andar com a bota de salto assassina que eu tinha comprado por uma pechincha estava fora de questão. Acabei por andar até os elevadores sociais, encontrando a velhinha fofoqueira do quinto, as solteironas do terceiro e dois rapazes que, segundo os murmúrios captados por mim nos poucos segundos inevitáveis de contato com aquela gente na entrada do prédio, tinham se mudado havia pouco tempo.

Teria perdido o elevador caso um deles não tivesse segurado para mim. Agradeci e cumprimentei a todos, mas eles foram os únicos a responder.

Desviei meus olhos para o visor que mostrava os andares durante todo o percurso, enquanto sentia o olhar das mulheres presentes me repreendendo mais uma vez. Desde muito pequena sempre detestei com todas as minhas forças essa mania de julgamento adquirida por todo mundo (ser uma criança tão ruiva e tão pequena pode ter ajudado nesse ódio por preconceitos).

O elevador foi-se esvaziando; aquela era uma das vantagens de morar no último andar: eu sempre chegava sozinha. O apito irritante do elevador se fez ouvir no sétimo andar. Eu suspirei, aliviada, enquanto, além de mim, os rapazes se despediam. Acenei, surpresa pela educação, aproveitando o momento de solidão para tirar o casaco pesado que tanto me sufocava. A porta já fechava quando o que tinha segurado a porta para mim voltou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar divertido. Tinha uma tatuagem imensa de um leão em um dos braços, óculos de aros finos e cabelo muito, muito arrepiado.

- Eu sou James – declarou, com um sorriso de lado. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode bater aqui, moramos no 701, eu e o Sirius.

Ouvi uma gargalhada do lado de fora do elevador. James sorriu ainda mais, parecendo se desculpar pelo comportamento do outro.

- Tudo bem – eu falei, sem conseguir não sorrir de volta (provavelmente por causa daqueles estúpidos olhos castanhos, já que eu estava cansada, de mau-humor e sem inclinação nenhuma para fazer amizade). – Eu sou Lily, 1001.

- Nos vemos depois, então, Lily – disse.

Ele se afastou em seguida e a porta se fechou. Sozinha, respirei fundo e apaguei o sorriso do meu rosto, por mais difícil que fosse fazê-lo. Não encontrava muitos motivos para sorrir freqüentemente vivendo com meu trabalho exaustivo e frustrante, sem quaisquer amigos em Londres e com todos no prédio parecendo me achar uma completa fracassada porque vivo por e para mim mesma, sem ter namorado ou paciência para joguinhos sociais.

Entrei em casa e, depois de me vestir adequadamente com um moletom e uma calça qualquer, me joguei no sofá, onde passei minha tarde e noite lamentando ter decidido me mudar para aquela cidade infernal em que tudo acontecia, mas nunca comigo.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa seria uma oneshot, mas realmente gostaria de estendê-la até onde puder. Outra música da Taylor Swift inspirando minhas histórias. Espero que gostem e que leiam... E comentem! Quanto mais comentários, maior empolgação. Obrigada :~]


	2. Capítulo Um - Coisas que brilham

**Ours**

**Resumo: **tem coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **baseada na música "_Ours"_, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Um – Coisas que brilham**

- Você não pode se deixar vencer por esse tipo de coisa, Lily! – a voz enérgica da minha melhor amiga de infância dizia ao telefone, enquanto eu trancava a porta de casa, segurando o celular com um dos ombros.

- Eu sei – suspirei, guardando o molho de chaves na bolsa preta, que apontava em letras gritantes "seriedade". – Só que é tão difícil... Eu nunca fui como você, Marlene.

- Mas Londres sempre foi seu sonho! – ela me lembrou e eu quase pude ver sua expressão determinada (com grande freqüência era ela quem chegava a conclusões para mim).

- Eu sei – repeti, apertando o botão do elevador com a mão livre. Brinquei com a ponta do meu cachecol, que se tinha feito necessário por causa do vento cortante das ruas. – Também sei que estou melhor do que muita gente, porque tenho um emprego e uma casa, mas eu achei que viria para cá e faria diferença nesse mundo!

- Lembra do que Dorcas disse quando você inventou de se mudar? – ela perguntou, se referindo a outra de nossas amigas inseparáveis até que eu tinha escolhido outro rumo na vida. O elevador chegou e eu entrei. – Você ainda é a nossa Lily, independente do que escolha. Talvez só devesse se esforçar mais um pouquinho... Fazer uns amigos, conhecer alguém. Está precisando de correntes aí, entende? Alguma coisa que te dê força para continuar.

Eu concordei, internamente, mas não falei nada por pura teimosia. Gostaria que ela dissesse que eu deveria voltar correndo e largar essa ideia estúpida de me mudar para trás. Despedimo-nos. Encarei-me no espelho do elevador social, odiando o jeito com que parecia totalmente errada enquadrada naquelas roupas escuras. Meu cabelo vermelho estava preso em um coque eficiente e meus olhos sinalizavam um monte de perguntas para as quais eu sequer tinha resposta.

O elevador parou e eu me virei, achando que era muito rápido para ter chegado ao térreo – e não me enganei. O visor apontava o sétimo andar. As portas abriram e por ela entraram os mesmos rapazes do outro dia.

Desde o primeiro encontro tínhamos nos visto rapidamente algumas vezes e, apesar de cumprimentá-los, não tinha mantido nenhuma conversa realmente longa com algum deles. O primeiro a entrar, que tinha o cabelo comprido e olhos cinzentos, calou-se de supetão quando me viu, acenando com a cabeça em seguida. O segundo, que teve mais tempo para absorver minha presença, piscou para mim. Os dois eram bonitos, mas eu tinha de admitir a minha preferência pelo que usava óculos.

- Bom dia, Lily – ele me cumprimentou, simpaticamente. Eu desviei os olhos, constrangida, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem numa reação odiosa.

Não que eu não tivesse contato com rapazes: para dizer a verdade, tinha sido noiva até poucos meses antes. A mudança foi parcialmente causada pelo término; acabei descobrindo sua traição antes que comprometesse toda minha vida por alguém que não me amava.

- Bom dia – respondi, corajosamente, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Escute... – e dessa vez foi o outro, de cabelos longos, quem falou. Ele estava apoiado descuidadamente sobre o painel de andares. – Nós ouvimos algumas daquelas senhoras falando sobre você. Elas são sempre tão intrometidas?

Eu arregalei meus olhos: tudo que faltava era ficar mal vista até pelos novos moradores.

- Sempre... Parecem achar que estão aptas a definir um padrão para quem mora aqui – declarei, desejando que não tivessem falado demais sobre mim. – Estavam falando sobre minha falta de senso estético?

- Sim – o outro, James, respondeu, com um sorriso de desculpa. – Nem pareciam perceber que estávamos no _hall _também.

- Tudo que precisávamos era de umas velhas para cuidarem de nossas vidas, realmente – o mais alto riu.

- Não se preocupe, as pessoas tem o maldito costume de julgar tudo que tem luz própria – James disse a mim. Ele parecia ser um futuro alvo para nossas gentis vizinhas, com sua blusa azul e sua calça _jeans _esfarrapada (sem falar na tatuagem). Sua frase me pareceu coisa de artista. Pela primeira vez, não quis que o elevador parasse.

- Obrigada – eu disse, quando ele segurou a porta para que eu saísse, agradecendo por mais do que apenas o gesto cavalheiro.

Despedi-me deles, que seguiram para o estacionamento, saindo para a rua. Peguei o ônibus – me encantavam os dois andares dos _routemasters* _londrinos – e, com o rosto colado na vidraça, fiquei pensando sobre como toda minha vida tinha se resumido àquela única frase proferida especialmente para mim por um quase desconhecido.

Desci do ônibus, seguindo minha caminhada de três minutos e meio até a empresa em que trabalhava como assistente social, organizando e colocando em prática programas educativos que nunca tinham sido meu objetivo. Eu queria ajudar as pessoas de maneira direta, mas aquela oportunidade de salário fixo era boa demais para que eu a desperdiçasse.

Entrei no prédio, falando com o porteiro que era, seguramente, um dos dois únicos amigos que eu tinha conseguido em meus dois meses de Londres. Era um senhor muito alto chamado Rubeus, que nos meus dias de hora extra gostava de me contar casos sobre seus filhos e esposa. Depois, esperei novamente junto a várias outras pessoas de outros ramos da empresa pelo elevador.

O dia foi monótono e quase não houve trabalho que fazer. Os rapazes do meu andar ficavam jogando pelo computador como se estivessem no jardim-de-infância e, durante o horário do almoço, quando me sentei à mesa de sempre, sem companhia, percebi olhares presunçosos das duas mulheres que receberam posições inferiores a minha na hierarquia da empresa quando cheguei, certamente se perguntando o que havia em mim que elas não podiam substituir. Perguntei-me a mesma coisa, por mais que a frase que tinha escutado mais cedo ainda soasse pelos meus ouvidos, me garantindo uma unidade e uma vontade de ser especial que quase tinha perdido.

Percebi, pouco antes de ir embora, que minhas pastas organizadas do trabalho ainda não tinham sido personalizadas. Peguei um marca-texto preto de dentro da bolsa e escrevi, em letras de forma, a maior verdade desse mundo, que me tinha sido traduzida tão bem mais cedo: as pessoas jogam pedras em tudo que brilha.

* * *

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo saiu muuuuito rápido porque já estava escrito! Ia ser uma oneshot gigante, mas resolvi dividir e aumentar e detalhar a história. Espero que gostem!

**Maria Marauders Fernandes****: **sim sim! Espero que a continuação tenha correspondido... Beijo!

**TheBlackandWhiteGirl**: saiu rapidinho dessa vez! Obrigada, era uma história que eu venho guardando há muito tempo... Tava com saudade de escrever pra cá. Beijo!

**Thaty**: caramba, verdade! Fui ler e realmente não ficou claro. Eu queria dizer que o sétimo era a última parada antes do décimo porque o Jay e o Sirius eram as únicas pessoas no elevador antes da Lily. Já retifiquei lá, brigaaaada, flor! Beijinho, espero que goste da continuação.

**Mirian Black Lupin**: espero que seja sim! Obrigada por comentar. :]

**Layla Black**: que bom que gostou! Espero que continue a gostar desse aqui. Beijo enorme!


	3. Capítulo Dois - Sorrir e corar

**Ours**

**Resumo: **tem coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **baseada na música "_Ours"_, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois – Sorrir e corar**

O despertador tocou muito cedo para um domingo; esqueci de desligá-lo no dia anterior de tão exausta que estava quando cheguei (acabei por fazer hora extra para não ter que passar o sábado à noite sozinha). Remexi-me na cama, esticando a mão até o aparelho – qual o objetivo daquela praga, mesmo? – para tentar desligá-lo. A empreitada acabou por me custar uma unha virada na quina da mesinha de cabeceira. A dor me acordou no mesmo instante.

Registrei que não passavam das seis. Levantei-me, sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Fingi que era mais tarde e me coloquei a caminho do banheiro.

Depois de devidamente limpa, vestida e penteada (ou, como diria minha mãe, depois de "acalmada a juba"), peguei meu celular para descer e tomar café e me surpreendi com uma mensagem de bom dia de Dorcas:

_Bom dia, abóbora! Estou esgotada dessa cidade, ainda mais sem você. Aposto que está cheia de novidades. Me ligue! Beijos infinitos, Dô._

O apelido me fez rir. Desde criança que ela me chamava daquele jeito, alegando que abóbora era um de seus vegetais favoritos (e foi essa a desculpa que deu para todas as outras pessoas ao relacioná-las com leguminosas). Fiquei animada com o incentivo, mas receosa: sua ânsia por novidades e seu repentino tédio deixavam bem claro que a conversa que eu tivera ontem com Marlene acabara chegando aos seus ouvidos, o que acarretaria outro sermão quando eu ligasse.

Sem me demorar nesse pensamento, coloquei o aparelho no bolso da calça _jeans _(classificada pelas minhas vizinhas como sem marca) junto com a carteira, ajeitando meu suéter verde-claro para disfarçar sua existência, cheia do medo interiorano de ser assaltada. Tranquei a porta do apartamento sabendo que teria de arrumá-lo assim que voltasse.

Desci refletindo sobre os erros e acertos de minha decisão de sair de Hogsmead¹, uma cidadela pequena em que todos os moradores das casas de aparência medieval se conheciam. A cena de Amos Diggory, meu ex-noivo, se agarrando com Emmeline Vance, uma de minhas amigas mais antigas, ainda me dava vontade de bater no que estivesse mais próximo, como na ocasião eu fiz com os dois.

Uma semana depois do flagrante, já tinha organizado todas as minhas coisas, convencido meus pais a alugar o apartamento desocupado da minha tia em Londres e pegado um trem sem sequer dar uma última olhada na cidade em que me criara. Conseguira meu atual emprego depois de duas semanas procurando por ter me formado com êxito em Hogwarts², a melhor universidade inglesa, uma vez que meu currículo não era exatamente recheado de experiência.

Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. Entrei no elevador e cada andar vencido sem companhia era um alívio. Cheguei ao térreo e saí para a rua sem maiores problemas.

O vento forte bateu o portão de ferro do prédio e fez meus olhos lacrimejarem, me fazendo agradecida por ter lembrado do cachecol. Parei para comprar o jornal na livraria ao lado, uma construção minúscula e vermelha (talvez nossa paixão por cores fortes fosse uma tentativa de alegrar o clima frio) conhecida por "Order of the Phoenix"³ em homenagem à nossa rua, Phoenix Street.

O dono era já um senhor. Peguei o jornal depois de ler rapidamente as manchetes para não dar tempo a mim mesma de ficar atraída pelos livros e me dirigi ao seu balcão.

- Olá, senhorita Evans – ele me cumprimentou com o sorriso costumeiro que franzia o canto de seus olhos azuis muito límpidos.

- Como vai, senhor Dumbledore? – respondi, pegando o dinheiro na carteira e entregando-o.

- Maravilhosamente bem – repetiu as palavras que dizia todos os dias, não importava o tempo. Quando estava muito sozinha, descia e vinha conversar com ele para receber uma injeção de ânimo enquanto namorava seus livros. – Uma boa programação para hoje?

- Não realmente – suspirei, pegando a sacola que ele me entregava com meu jornal. – Vou só passear pelas redondezas e adiantar alguma coisa do trabalho. Tenha um bom dia!

- Será um dia excelente! – exclamou, fazendo-me rir: gostaria de ser tão positiva.

Estava mais animada quando cheguei ao outro lado da rua, em frente à cafeteria onde quase sempre tomava café porque minha disposição para a culinária era completamente inexistente. Sentei-me em uma das mesinhas na calçada e pedi ao garçom chá com leite, ovos e pão.

Antes que o pedido chegasse, no entanto, uma voz masculina me despertou de minha leitura d'O Profeta Diário. Voltei-me para encontrar o meu favorito entre os dois novos vizinhos do prédio com um sorriso tão ou maior do que o do senhor Dumbledore.

- Lily! – ele me chamou como se fossemos amigos de longa data, atravessando a rua rapidamente em minha direção.

Depositou um beijo em minha bochecha antes que eu pudesse me acostumar com sua presença infinita, causando um verdadeiro _loop _no meu estômago – sem mencionar meu coração que só de vê-lo tinha apertado um pouquinho. Pisquei desconcertada para o gesto incomum, observando-o enquanto sentava-se em frente a mim, olhando-me por detrás dos óculos com uma animação latente.

- Bom dia – eu disse a ele, sem conseguir _não _corar enquanto dobrava o jornal. Quando as pessoas de Londres tinham ficado tão gentis?

- Bom dia – respondeu, perscrutando-me. – Ainda vai tomar café ou já...

- Ainda vou – interrompi ainda muito nervosa pelo contato repentino, passando o cardápio que estivera lendo para ele. Questionei a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça: – Onde está o seu amigo?

- Sirius? – cerrou os olhos para mim, avaliando a pergunta. Depois de alguns segundos, respondeu: – Deve estar dormindo, aos domingos não acorda antes de meio dia... Nenhuma garota deveria se interessar por alguém tão preguiçoso.

Eu achei graça de sua maneira pouco sutil de dizer que o outro não era um bom partido. – Não há nenhuma garota interessada aqui, só alguém que nunca o tinha visto sem ele.

- Ah, sim – ele riu, ficando ainda mais bonito, levando em seguida uma das mãos ao cabelo. – Nesse caso, ter só a minha presença não deve ser uma decepção.

- Não é – eu garanti a ele, ainda sentindo as bochechas queimarem, antes de desviar-me de seu olhar firme.

- Ainda bem – James replicou com um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto.

Nossa conversa estranhíssima parou com a chegada do meu café. James aproveitou para fazer seu pedido (idêntico ao meu, exceto que não pediu ovos). Quando o garçom se retirou, foi ele quem interrompeu o silêncio:

- Você é daqui mesmo? – perguntou.

- Não – eu disse. – Meu jeito não é londrino o bastante?

- Na verdade, não – respondeu. – Você enrubesce; não é tão comum para as garotas daqui, nem mesmo as ruivas.

- Então foi corar que me denunciou? – surpreendi-me, sentindo acontecer de novo.

- E o sotaque – ele pontuou. Era mesmo muito bonito: tinha o nariz reto e comprido, o cabelo castanho apontando para todos os lados e a boca fina quase sempre se ocupando com um sorriso aberto, transparente, de dentes branquíssimos.

- Você também não parece tão londrino – repliquei, tomando um gole do meu chá.

- É mesmo? – me olhou com curiosidade. – Sou nascido e criado aqui, na verdade.

- Mas as pessoas aqui em geral não são tão... – comecei, deixando a frase morrer na procura de uma palavra que o adjetivasse.

- Inconvenientes? – o humor tingiu suas íris amendoadas.

- Não! – apressei-me em corrigi-lo. – Eu ia dizer animadas ou calorosas.

- Então eu sou animado e caloroso? – um sorriso presunçoso escapou.

- Nunca conheci alguém que sorrisse tanto – confirmei, sorrindo de volta.

- Isso é bom, eu suponho – ele buscou uma confirmação em meu rosto, enquanto o garçom depositava seu café.

- Definitivamente – concordei.

Enquanto comíamos, a conversa continuou fluindo de uma maneira diferente do usual. Ele ainda me perguntou onde eu nascera e como era lá, além de questionar o motivo da mudança e quando eu tinha chegado à cidade. Sem querer mentir sobre nada, aumentei a importância de minha vontade de morar em Londres e omiti Amos. Em contrapartida, acabei descobrindo que ele e Sirius eram melhores amigos de infância e que tinham comprado o apartamento depois de (finalmente, nas palavras dele) saírem da casa dos pais de James.

- Então – ele me olhou quando já tínhamos pagado a conta (ele, na verdade, insistiu em pagar tudo, ao que eu me opus) e estávamos parados na calçada em frente à cafeteria. - Alguma coisa programada para hoje?

- Minha agenda está sempre lotada – arrisquei uma brincadeira, mais confortável com sua companhia. – Pessoas com tanta luz própria quanto eu são muitíssimo ocupadas.

Ele riu com a referência à sua frase, os olhos castanhos ainda fixos aos meus. – Então se eu te chamasse para dar uma volta não teria chance?

Senti meu rosto queimar mais uma vez. – Uma volta?

- É – ele continuou com o sorriso esvaindo-se de seus lábios. – Mas se não puder ou tiver um namorado lá na sua cidade, eu entendo.

- Não é isso, eu gostaria – respondi, rapidamente. – Só não sei se...

O que me impedia de aceitar de uma vez eram as reações exageradas que ele causava em mim. Envolver-me de novo poderia significar outra decepção amorosa para a qual eu não estava preparada. Passaria, então, o dia inteiro em casa me odiando por ter negado sua energia gentil e bem-humorada? Estava precisando de amigos.

- Se? – ele incentivou-me a continuar.

- Se estou vestida apropriadamente para uma volta – mudei o rumo da frase, retomando novamente a conversa anterior no elevador. – Meu senso estético é tenebroso.

- Bom... – o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. – Nesse caso, tenho de dizer que você não pode ter um senso estético pior do que o meu.

Apontou a calça _jeans _cheia de manchas de tinta de todas as cores que eu ainda não tinha visto por estar muito interessada em seus olhos, erguendo em seguida o moletom para que eu visse sua blusa de baixo: uma raridade branca com a cara do Ed Sheeran*, um cantor local, com a língua para fora (ao melhor estilo Einstein contemporâneo).

- Ficou ótimo em você – falei, rindo, enquanto ele voltava a baixar o moletom.

- Só espero que não se constranja em andar comigo – continuou, levando a mão livre ao cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

Segurei o braço que ele me ofereceu. Talvez, só talvez, aquele dia fosse realmente excelente.

* * *

¹: Hogsmead seria Much Wenlock, uma cidadezinha do interior inglês com dois mil habitantes.

²: Hogwarts equivaleria, eu acho, à Universidade de Cambridge ou a de Oxford.

³: Ordem da Fênix.

*: Ed Sheeran é um dos meus cantores favoritos no mundo inteiro, não resisti a fazer uma homenagem. Lembrei do vídeo que o Rupert Grint finge que é ele e acabei colocando. Espero que entendam (e gostem).

**N/A: **Aqui vai mais um! Espero que gostem, eu não gostei muito, mas a interação entre eles precisa começar de alguma forma. Perdoem os erros, se houverem, porque estou morta de sono. Beijo!

**Flowerdark**: obrigada! Fiquei lisonjeadíssima com sua _review_. Eu quem escrevi Da Minha Janela, sim... Estava morrendo de saudade da expectativa de postar e esperar comentários, então não aguentei e voltei. Espero que perdoe o capítulo ruinzinho! Hehe

**Maria Marauders Fernandes**: espero que goste deste! Beijo.

**Thaty**: espero que goste desse, flor. Beijo grande!

**M. Snow**: muito obrigada! Espero que este também corresponda às suas expectativas, mesmo que esteja incompleto. Beijo grande!


	4. Capítulo Três - Verdes

**Ours**

**Resumo: **tem coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **baseada na música "_Ours"_, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Três – Verdes**

James e eu tínhamos acabado de entrar no _hall _sem graça do nosso prédio que, felizmente, estava completamente vazio, para descermos ao estacionamento e pegarmos o "melhor automóvel", palavras dele que me fizeram sentir um pouco de receio quanto à omissão de qual _exatamente _era o dito automóvel, quando, antes que pudéssemos continuar, seu celular tocou. Ele o tirou do bolso da calça e, depois de ler o visor, atendeu-o rapidamente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou com a voz repentinamente urgente, o sorriso de todo esmaecido.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha, que soava grave, respondeu durante algum tempo. A expressão de James foi ficando cada vez mais fechada.

- Estou indo, fique calmo e _não saia_ – ele ordenou.

Seu tom era tão profundamente preocupado que eu não pensei nem por um momento em questionar a seriedade da ligação. Seus olhos voaram em direção ao meu rosto e ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo.

- Lily, perdão – disse, expirando fortemente. – Um amigo meu está passando por uma situação muito difícil e eu preciso ir.

- Tudo bem – eu disse.

- Eu vou, resolvo e volto antes das três – avisou, ajeitando meu cabelo atrás da orelha (outro gesto que representava uma intimidade e um contato que não tínhamos; corei de novo). – Se você não encontrar outros planos, estarei na sua porta nesse horário pra sairmos, certo?

- Certo – eu disse, mais aliviada. – Boa sorte com seu amigo. Vou tentar me vestir um pouco melhor.

Ele sorriu para minha brincadeira sem jeito sem que sumisse o vinco de seriedade em sua testa. – Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

Com outro beijo na bochecha, dirigiu-se para o estacionamento e eu, para minha casa, ainda atordoada com a manhã incomum. Não compreendi seu interesse em mim, porque sabia de mulheres muito mais sofisticadas vivendo em Londres e buscando por rapazes de sorriso fácil e humor afiado como os dele. Sem encontrar resposta, assisti à televisão e escutei um monte de música para passar o tempo.

Acabei almoçando no mesmo lugar em que tinha tomado café, dessa vez completamente sozinha. Sem ter alguém com quem conversar, distrai-me, como geralmente fazia, inventando histórias para os pedestres desavisados que cruzavam minha rua. Cada um deles tinha sido vítima de um amor infeliz, ou de uma amizade decepcionante, ou de uma mudança conflituosa (a inspiração é óbvia).

Depois disso, voltei para casa, onde tomei um banho demorado, com direito a hidratação no meu cabelo negligenciado. De banho tomado, esquadrinhei o dia lá fora e as roupas do lado de dentro. Havia poucos raios de sol, mas eu sabia que ainda assim estaria frio.

Procurei no armário o que vestir. Alcancei o telefone na cama, discando o número de Marlene até a metade e desistindo, porque suas sugestões de moda nunca tinham me preocupado, de maneira que não havia grande coisa em meu guarda-roupa para usar. Acabei pegando uma calça jeans justa que tinha comprado com meu último salário, uma blusa branca de detalhes que eu amava, mas preferia guardar para as melhores ocasiões, e apenas penteei meu cabelo, que já chegava à cintura porque eu estava com o cabeleireiro atrasado.

Fiquei esperando enquanto guardava tudo que considerava emergencial (escova, batom, carteira, mapa do metrô, balas de hortelã) dentro da bolsa. Quando a campainha tocou, já estava pronta. Peguei um sobretudo acinturado e preto que não tinha permissão de usar na empresa e o vesti antes de abrir a porta, que me revelou um James de cabelo molhado, calça jeans e camisa branca. A tatuagem aparecia por baixo de uma das mangas.

- Oi de novo – disse a ele, sentindo meu rosto afoguear enquanto ele se afastava para que eu saísse.

- Oi, Lily – eu tranquei a porta, enquanto ele ficou encostado ao batente, dando um sorriso que fez meu coração perder uma batida (e minhas mãos ficarem ainda mais desajeitadas). – Sinceramente, não sei o que vêem de errado com suas roupas. Você é bonita independente do que vista.

Eu não pude me impedir de sorrir de volta.

- Obrigada – agradeci, guardando as chaves.

- Gosto do seu cabelo assim – comentou enquanto se afastava para chamar o elevador, referindo-se a eu ter deixado-o solto, em lugar de prender como fazia sempre, inclusive pela manhã.

- Ele não é tão comportado todos os dias – expliquei, sorrindo novamente para o elogio. – Como está o seu amigo?

- Melhor, mas ainda não está bem – falou, um segundo antes das portas se abrirem e entrarmos. – Sirius foi ficar com ele por um tempo.

Não fiquei a vontade para perguntar mais nada sobre o assunto. Seguimos conversando até o quinto andar, quando entraram duas das piores mexeriqueiras do edifício, que me olharam da cabeça aos pés com os narizes franzidos. Lembrei-me das vezes em que as tinha ouvido falar que eu precisava de um namorado. O sorriso de James me manteve calma e, mais que isso, me fez sentir como se guardasse uma coisa importante, como se não precisasse ligar para aquelas opiniões.

Fomos até o estacionamento e, para minha surpresa, o "melhor automóvel" era uma motocicleta gigantesca que James jurou ser de Sirius. Depois de dez minutos para me convencer que era seguro, saímos; eu sabendo estar ridícula com aquele capacete, apesar de ele insistir que caía bem em mim. Apesar do medo, era bom sentir o vento no rosto e uma sensação de liberdade que fugia das minhas veias havia algum tempo.

Não prestei atenção na paisagem; sim nas pessoas. Era engraçado como superfícies tão diferentes gritavam um único pensamento: "eu quero ser aceito". Essa, obviamente, também era eu, tentando me encaixar num lugar que não conhecia e não me aceitava completamente, do jeito que eu gostava de ser.

James falou por todo o caminho, pontuando os lugares novos por onde passávamos, mas prestei mais atenção no timbre grave de sua voz do que nas palavras que proferiu. Perguntou o tempo todo se eu estava gostando e se estava tudo certo, preocupação que eu classifiquei como adorável. Duas vezes ele tirou uma das mãos da moto e apertou mais meus braços em torno de sua cintura, já que eu ficava bastante constrangida em ter de segurar nele.

Chegamos rápido (e infelizmente) a um ateliê. Ele estacionou a moto e eu desci, fitando a placa discreta que dizia "marauder's paintings". Olhei seu rosto, curiosa.

- O que isso significa? – questionei, só para garantir.

- Eu vou mostrar – falou, tirando o capacete.

Eu entreguei o meu a ele que, depois de descer da moto, pegou uma de minhas mãos e me guiou para dentro da construção. Como do lado de fora, era tudo limpo, branco e arejado. Lembrou-me muito um daqueles lugares de meditação, apesar de, em lugar de budistas, haver uma infinidade de quadros em todos os lugares.

Eram todos muito bonitos, de paisagens paradisíacas ou de casinhas e castelos nos mais diferentes lugares do mundo; outros de pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto. O traço do pintor era firme e realista e não dispensava nada: havia tanta variedade, tantas cores, tantas pessoas diferentes... Soltei a mão de James e comecei a passear pelo aposento onde tínhamos parado. Ele ficou onde estava, com as mãos nos bolsos, como se esperasse um veredicto.

- É absolutamente lindo – eu disse, virando o rosto de um quadro legendado na moldura dizendo "periferia de Londres".

- É minha profissão – ele disse, com um sorriso do tamanho da sala.

- Você é muito bom – observei. – Foi a todos esses lugares ou...

- Eu fui, na verdade – continuou por mim, aproximando-se de onde eu estava. – Não entrei em nenhuma universidade, preferi viajar. Meus pais surtaram à época, mas acabaram concordando. Estava na Malásia quando fui convidado a pintar alguns quadros conjuntamente com um fotógrafo francês que participa de uma ONG contra a pobreza. Ele tira fotos, eu pinto, então damos os quadros a essa organização e o material restante vendemos para empresas privadas ou para alguém que se interesse.

- E é assim que você vive? – eu não pude me impedir de perguntar, fascinada.

- Sim – concordou, voltando a passar a mão nos cabelos. – Algumas vezes faço umas exposições, você devia ir a uma.

- Eu irei – confirmei, passando os olhos. – Só não entendo qual a necessidade de um pintor trabalhar junto com um fotógrafo.

- Todo mundo pergunta isso – ele sorriu. – Delacour tira fotos do que acontece e eu tento dar vazão aos sentimentos das pessoas ou à energia dos lugares. É bem interessante que tenhamos trabalhos completamente diferentes das mesmas locações.

Apontou um quadro de cores intensas, avermelhadas, com uma criança indígena no centro. Sua pele era linda: amadeirada, viva como seus olhos. Embaixo, James tinha colocado a fotografia original, em que a menina estava rodeada de outras pessoas, quase invisível.

- Então você define quem são os protagonistas – interpus.

- Algumas vezes – ele balançou os ombros. – Na verdade, essa menina foi a mais fascinada com a nossa presença. Devia ter seus oito anos, se muito, e eu senti vontade de pintá-la.

- Eu gostaria de ter esses olhos – eu disse, encantada com o formato amendoado dos olhos da indiazinha.

- Eu estaria bem satisfeito com os seus – ele riu. – Agora, não vai perguntar por que, de todos os lugares a que poderíamos ter ido, eu ter te trazido aqui?

- Para que eu conhecesse seu trabalho? – ergui as sobrancelhas, como se fosse óbvio.

- Na verdade, em partes, sim – James começou, concordando relutantemente. – Mas o motivo principal é outro.

- Qual? – perguntei, fitando seu rosto milagrosamente constrangido.

- Eu realmente gostaria de pintar você – disse, fazendo uma careta de expectativa.

Fiquei surpresa. Por alguns segundos, discuti interiormente como alguém podia ser tão absolutamente doce e gentil e por que motivo uma pessoa assim gostaria de ter meu rosto registrado em uma de suas obras maravilhosas.

- Onde eu fico? – concordei, olhando em volta.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao me levar a um parapeito ventilado, de cortinas brancas muito finas. Pediu que eu me sentasse. Levou seu cavalete e posicionou uma tela limpa enquanto eu esperava.

- Posso pedir que você tire o casaco? – ele perguntou, sem me olhar, o que eu identifiquei como um bis do constrangimento anterior.

- Tudo bem – eu disse, tirando a peça e depositando-a no chão. Minha blusa tinha detalhes suficientes para que não sentisse vergonha de que aparecesse em um quadro. – Onde estão suas tintas?

- Na verdade, eu pensei em desenhar você primeiro – me falou, erguendo os olhos. – Pode demorar muito para pintar um quadro inteiro, então eu vou fazer um esboço bastante perfeccionista e continuar durante a semana.

- Certo – falei.

- Posso começar? – ele pediu minha confirmação alguns segundos depois, já estando devidamente posicionado.

- Pode sim – respondi. – Só espero não ter um torcicolo.

- Eu também espero – James riu. – Mas não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu te indenizo.

Não foi desconfortável ou silencioso como eu esperava. James falou comigo enquanto desenhava, contando-me casos e casos de suas viagens. Tinha ido a quase todos os países do mundo, o que era exatamente o contrário de minha realidade encubada. Adorei ouvir sobre as pessoas alegres da África, sobre a sutileza dos asiáticos e sobre as cores milhares da América Latina. Às vezes ele dizia uma piada realmente boa, quando não era realmente horrível, e de qualquer forma me fazia rir – nenhuma vez eu fui repreendida por isso, ou por me mexer demais, ou por não conseguir relaxar os músculos faciais e ficar séria.

Ficamos uma hora mais no ateliê, no máximo. Depois de terminado o desenho, ele me chamou para vê-lo e era realmente, realmente inspirador; eu me parecia muito mais cheia de vida do que a mulher cor de cinza que acabara me tornando nos últimos meses. Ao comentar que estava muito mais bonita na tela, recebi a resposta de que era porque provavelmente eu não me tinha visto rir (e foi sorrindo que ele me desenhou).

Antes de sairmos, pediu para tirar uma foto de perto dos meus olhos. Sem entender, permiti, e ele me explicou rapidamente:

- Seus olhos são mais verdes que qualquer uma das minhas tintas.

Depois da frase que fez meu coração acelerar, ainda demos uma volta no rio Tâmisa, bastante próximo de onde estávamos. Compramos salgadinhos e outras comidas altamente calóricas para apreciar a paisagem. Sua presença me levou a um estado de espírito deliciado, indiscutivelmente feliz, e esse pensamento me abalou profundamente. Mais ouvi que falei durante o passeio.

Chegamos a casa por volta das oito. Entramos no elevador com uma infinidade de pessoas e, uma vez que havia muita gente quando paramos no sétimo andar, ele me deixou na porta do meu apartamento.

- Foi um dia maravilhoso – eu disse, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Para mim também – concordou, sorrindo mais uma vez. – Talvez possamos repetir...

- Seria ótimo – assegurei, sem sequer hesitar.

- Agora eu tenho que ver se Sirius já chegou – suspirou. – Se não, vou ter que ir até a casa de Remus certificar-me de que está tudo bem.

- Boa noite, então – cumprimentei, repentinamente sem jeito.

Ele se aproximou o passo que mantinha de distância e me encarou por alguns segundos, mirando meus olhos e meus lábios repetidamente. Senti meu peito palpitar com a proximidade, minhas mãos suarem sobre a chave da porta e meu rosto afoguear ainda mais.

Baixei os olhos, sem querer estragar aquele dia tão perfeito com uma atitude que poderia complicar as coisas a ponto de rompê-las. Não o olhei de novo enquanto beijava sua bochecha muito rapidamente e me despedia com um simples "até mais, James", testando a chave e entrando em casa mais rápido do que jamais tinha conseguido.

Ouvi seus passos se afastando algum tempo depois de ter entrado, arrependida de ter fugido dele e de sua gentileza, mas não podia me envolver assim, tão depressa e de maneira tão inadvertida, porque a lembrança de Amos ainda era brasa em meu pensamento. Demoraram bons dez minutos para que minhas mãos parassem de tremer e meu coração se aquietasse. Repassei o dia incrível tantas vezes em minha cabeça que gravei tudo que ele tinha me dito, palavra por palavra.

Quando fui me deitar, ainda não conseguia parar de sorrir.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui estou, gente! Um capítulo não muito longo, como os outros, mas que eu simplesmente amei escrever. Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu!

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: **estou me esforçando ao máximo para não demorar! Tomara que continue acompanhando e comentando. :]

**TheBlackandWhiteGirl****: **sem problemas, flor! Ainda bem que pôde comentar nesse. Ahhh, eu sou louca por ele, de verdade... É o cantor que eu mais escuto. Estou numa vibe muito Owl City agora, também, então fiz essa referência à Malásia em função de uma cantora chamada Yuna que faz um dueto com ele para um filme da Disney. De qualquer forma, espero que goste desse capítulo. :3

**Thaty****: **sim, eu escrevi DMJ! É ótimo ouvir comentários tão positivos tanto tempo depois de tê-la postado... Na verdade, estive pensando em repostá-la algumas semanas atrás, mas vou compartilhar um segredo: estou pensando em transformá-la em um livro de verdade, com personagens originais e algumas modificações, por isso seria um pouco inviável colocá-la no ar agora. Mas prometo que estou pensando, não sei o que fazer com isso ainda... Seu comentário me deixou muito feliz. Voltando a essa fic, espero que continue curtindo! Um beijo enorme, flor, espero que não se decepcione comigo p.p

**Flowerdark****: **eu também gosto de pessoas tão genuínas quanto o James! Fico tentando adivinhar quem é tão impressionante na rua o tempo todo, mas é muito difícil, e na maior parte das vezes a gente se engana. Não consigo conversar sobre inspiração com quase ninguém na vida real, então aqui é completamente meu canal para extravasar, de maneira que o Jay é o que eu gostaria que todo mundo fosse. Espero que goste do capítulo e fiquei felicíssima em saber de sua vontade de ler minha história. Beijo grande!

**Sandrinha****:**obrigada por elogiar minha escrita! Adoro quando fazem isso, fico me sentindo completamente recompensada :] Boa leitura!

**Tata Potter****: **aaaah, obrigada! Aqui está a continuação e espero que ela corresponda às suas expectativas. Obrigada por comentar e por elogiar esse projeto de escritora heheheh Beijo!


	5. Capítulo Cinco - Comunicação

**Ours**

**Resumo: **tem coisas que ninguém pode tirar – o nosso amor é uma delas.

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **baseada na música "_Ours"_, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro – Comunicação**

Quase uma semana tinha se passado antes que eu voltasse a ver James. É engraçado, até um pouco desconcertante, perceber como eu estava esperando que ele aparecesse no dia seguinte, e no outro, e no outro, por mais que não tivéssemos _realmente _nada. Aquela saída, no entanto, pareceu tão íntima, tão verdadeira... Supus que minha rejeição do beijo devia tê-lo afastado, mas eu sinceramente esperava outra atitude de James – e de segunda em diante eu tinha todo esse desconforto e resignação em torno de mim.

Durante esses dias, eu liguei para Dorcas, como tinha prometido fazer, e contei para ela sobre minha saída. Domingo tinha sido um dia extremamente colorido (não apenas por causa dos quadros impossivelmente bonitos). Sair da rotina e ser eu completamente foi certo. Minha amiga comemorou comigo, mas, quando eu contei a ela do sumiço do rapaz que tinha me presenteado com todas as novas cores, ela simplesmente disse que, se ele não era capaz de esperar para me beijar, então não me merecia. Eu obriguei meu cérebro a absorver sua ideia de que, talvez, James tivesse aparecido só para pontuar como eu _podia _ser feliz, independentemente de onde estivesse, e pensar nisso me fez sorrir e suspirar ao mesmo tempo – secretamente, eu estava esperando que seu papel em minha vida fosse bastante mais profundo, mas conhecer outros lugares e andar pelas ruas tinha sido um banho de água fria no melhor sentido.

Falei com Marlene, também, e liguei algumas vezes para os meus pais. Tinha evitado fazer muitas ligações em todos esses meses, com medo de que a saudade aumentasse, mas de repente eu precisava ligar – porque mesmo o aperto no peito causado por não poder abraçar nenhum deles, ou de não poder sentir seus toques gentis me abraçando, era bastante para me fazer sentir _viva. _Eu estava oficialmente saindo do meu estado cinza letárgico e me arriscando em tons de azul (para a saudade), mas ainda muito timidamente. Dorcas tinha razão: para o bem ou para o mal, suprimir sentimentos dentro de mim era a última coisa a se fazer. Sendo bons ou ruins, eram eles que me garantiam a continuação da minha existência e, de maneira permanente, minha vontade de _ser _alguém e de _fazer _alguma coisa.

Apesar do recém-descoberto otimismo, eu me vi constrangida que uma tarde tivesse mudado tanta coisa. Ainda assim, talvez lá pela altura da quarta-feira, eu tenha me convencido a pensar que era até melhor James nunca mais dar as caras: meu histórico amoroso ainda não estava devidamente assentado e ainda não parecia tanto um histórico amoroso (era mais como um fantasma amoroso no momento).

O trabalho foi exaustivo, como sempre, e eu me vi a um centímetro de pedir demissão, jogar tudo para o alto e pegar minhas economias para fazer o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer – um abrigo para crianças em situação de risco. Mesmo assim, pensei uma segunda vez e, perdendo o impulso do momento, desisti da ideia.

Assim, já estava escuro quando cheguei em casa na sexta feira, carregando três de minhas pastas para continuar o trabalho no sábado. Tinha sido dispensada durante o fim-de-semana, o que era ótimo, mas eu não me arriscaria a deixar nada acumulado podendo adiantar as coisas. Bati minhas botas no batente do prédio para tirar a sujeira remanescente do dia de chuva antes de entrar no _hall_. O elevador de serviço ainda estava quebrado, então eu segui com um suspiro derrotado para o social. Quase desisti e fui para as escadas quando vi quem estava por lá, também, mas, já tendo sido vista pelos dois pares de olhos, acabei continuando meu caminho irremediável. Abracei minhas pastas com mais força contra o peito antes de parar ao lado dos dois rapazes e cumprimentá-los com um "oi".

– Oi, Lily – Sirius me cumprimentou animado, aparentemente desconhecendo os eventos da semana.

– Boa noite, Sirius – eu sorri de volta verdadeiramente, apesar de minha inicial hesitação. Havia algo em sua expressão que realmente denunciou gostar de mim.

– Como vão as coisas? – ele questionou, lançando um olhar de relance para James, parado do seu outro lado semi-oculto pelo amigo.

– Tudo bem – respondi, encolhendo os ombros. – Menos trabalho do que o esperado. Você?

– Maravilhosamente bem – ele comemorou, dando outro de seus sorrisos. – Estupendamente bem. Espetacularmente bem.

– Soa bem o bastante! – ri para sua adjetivação exagerada, voltando meus olhos para o elevador que ainda descia. – Posso perguntar o motivo ou é só seu estado de espírito usual?

Sirius deu um passo para trás ligeiramente enquanto eu olhava para a frente, permitindo que, ao me voltar para ele, eu visse o rosto de James, que nos encarava com olhos cautelosos, mas divertidos. Ele sorriu para mim e eu não _podia _fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta.

– Bom, meu estado de espírito usual é simplesmente bem... – o outro rapaz admitiu e eu demorei um segundo para me lembrar qual era o assunto. – Mas hoje é um dia absolutamente bom.

– Acho que Lily já _entendeu_ essa parte, Sirius – James se pronunciou pela primeira vez, erguendo as sobrancelhas e, porque o mundo é muito injusto, parecendo absolutamente lindo na blusa azul-escuro que usava.

– Só quero assegurar a compreensão, _Prongs-boy*_ – o outro caçoou. – Voltando para _nossa _conversa, ruivinha, hoje eu consegui um encontro com a mulher mais impossivelmente complicada da face da Terra.

– Isso é ótimo! – eu disse a ele, mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente longe do fixar atento de James. – Qual o nome dela?

– Eve – ele anunciou.

Antes que ele pudesse me dar mais informações, no entanto, a porta do elevador abriu e eu me apressei na frente, segurando para eles entrarem atrás de mim. Eu achei que Sirius fosse continuar a conversa de onde tínhamos parado, mas eu vi pelo canto do olho que ele gesticulava alguma coisa para James, então mantive meu olhar educadamente no painel que indicava o andar.

Quando chegou ao andar deles, Sirius saiu sem titubear, dando um aceno leve para mim com uma das mãos.

Eu esperei que James o seguisse enquanto impedia que o elevador fechasse, mas então ouvi Sirius entrar e fechar a porta do apartamento deles. Olhei para James interrogativamente, sem que ele fizesse menção de sair, e seu rosto era um retrato (ou uma pintura?) do constrangimento.

– Você não vai... – eu comecei a perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu rapidamente, tirando meu braço com delicadeza de frente da porta, que fechou. O elevador começou a subir.

– Lily, eu queria me desculpar – falou, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro, dando um aperto gentil no meu braço antes de me soltar. – Pelo outro dia. Eu acho que você deve estar me achando um idiota por causa do que eu quase fiz quando nós estávamos nos despedindo domingo. Eu não _quero _que você pense que existe alguma coisa estranha entre a gente, nem quero que você seja diferente comigo, ou que você ache que eu penso qualquer coisa ruim sobre você, porque eu realmente não penso. Na verdade, só consigo pensar coisas boas a seu respeito. Então, realmente, me desculpe.

Eu o fitei atordoada, sem saber exatamente do que diabo ele estava falando (até a parte do beijo eu entendi, mas por que eu ficaria ofendida?).

– Eu não estou entendendo – confessei, franzindo o rosto para ele, que piscou, atônito. As portas apitaram quando o elevador estacionou no meu andar, mas eu não me movi. James colocou um pé para segurar a porta aberta.

– Estou falando sobre... – contorceu o rosto. – Eu _ia _beijar você domingo. Eu não pensei muito antes de tentar, na verdade. É que foi um dia excepcionalmente bom e eu só achei... Mas eu devia imaginar que esse não é o tipo de comportamento aceitável para todo mundo, porque nós só saímos uma vez, no fim das contas...

Eu não pude me impedir de rir quando entendi do que ele estava falando – e sua honestidade era absolutamente adorável.

– Eu não estou brava com você – eu falei, rindo mais um pouco sob seu olhar surpreso, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem com a atenção. – Nem ofendida. Não foi por causa do-que-se-deve-ou-não-fazer-num-primeiro-encontro que eu não beijei você, James.

Ele pareceu pensar sobre isso nos milésimos de segundo em que eu fechei minha boca. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, ele exclamou, a expressão desabando:

– Ah – pontuou, franzindo a testa.

– O que eu quero dizer – continuei, me apressando para desfazer possíveis pensamentos de como eu não queria beijá-lo. – é que eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento muito, muito complicado... Complicado a ponto de ser noiva de alguém que me traiu com uma das minhas melhores amigas de infância. E eu achei que... Achei que esperar mais um pouco não faria mal. Mas foi um dia excepcionalmente bom para mim também.

Ele suspirou e eu não pude me impedir de observar seu tórax enquanto ele fazia o movimento. Voltei meus olhos desajeitadamente para seu rosto, onde um sorriso me recepcionou.

– Isso é meio que um alívio – confessou, de repente sentindo a necessidade de acrescentar. – Não a parte do babaca do seu ex-noivo, claro, mas saber que as coisas não estão estranhas e que você não me odeia. Então quer dizer que com todo esse discurso eu só me fiz de idiota de novo?

Eu sorri para ele, lembrando da ligação de Dorcas – eu sabia que não podia ter acabado.

– Eu achei o discurso bem bonitinho – admiti, me sentindo mais confortável para me expressar com ele depois de sua revelação. – Então foi por isso que eu não vi você a semana toda?

– Yep – ele concordou, balançando a cabeça em confirmação. – Evitei todos os seus horários com sucesso e como um idiota. Acho que eu devia me desculpar por isso, também, já que você nem _sabia _o que estava acontecendo.

– Bom, eu meio que supus que _você _tinha ficado com raiva – confessei, erguendo os ombros.

– Por causa do beijo? – James arregalou os olhos por trás da lente.

– Por causa do beijo – confirmei.

– E eu achando que você estava pensando mal de mim porque eu tentei te beijar! – ele riu, largando o rosto em uma das mãos em descrença. – Mas você estava pensando ainda _pior_, achando que eu era um aproveitador! Desculpa, Lily. Imagino que agora, depois de tudo, você nunca mais queira olhar na minha cara.

Eu rolei os olhos para ele, ainda sem conseguir ficar séria.

– Eu _disse _que achei bonitinho – lembrei a ele, que ergueu os olhos para mim de novo. – Você causou uma impressão em mim.

Seu olhar era gentil e lindo no meu rosto.

– Como assim? – questionou.

Eu estendi as pastas para ele. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em confusão enquanto puxava uma delas e, ao ler a inscrição que eu tinha feito no dia em que conversamos pela primeira vez, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso verdadeiramente, verdadeiramente bonito.

– Só para você saber – continuei, tentando parecer menos nervosa do que realmente estava. – eu escrevi isso naquele dia quando você me falou essa frase.

– Isso é bastante incrível, na verdade – James anunciou, a boca formando um sorriso irreverente enquanto me devolvia minha pasta. – Eu achei que você ia me dispensar, mas isso está superando minhas expectativas.

– Bom, as _minhas_ também, na verdade – confessei, menos intimidada em falar o que estava sentindo.

– Sim, porque você achava que eu era um tipo de tarado-do-primeiro-encontro – ele acusou.

– Não um _tarado _– rolei os olhos, entre risos. – Só alguém que não valia a pena.

Ele cerrou os olhos para mim, parecendo ponderar alguma coisa.

– Eu valho a pena agora? – perguntou, me avaliando. – Mesmo tendo superanalisado tudo e feito isso tão esquisito?

– Sim – falei, imediatamente, sentindo a maldita ardência no meu rosto.

– Então tudo bem – sorriu de novo. – Podemos marcar um segundo encontro, então? Ou um primeiro encontro oficial? Prometo parar de ser tão estranho. E não vou te agarrar... Se você não quiser.

Eu ri de novo, dessa vez mais veemente.

– Oh meu Deus, James! – disse a ele, balançando a cabeça enquanto batia em seu braço com uma das mãos. – Você está acabando com todo o romantismo falando sobre me agarrar!

Ele ergueu os ombros, como quem se desculpa, apesar do riso.

– Tudo bem – ergueu as mãos, como que se rendendo. – Nem mais uma palavra sobre isso. Mas e minha resposta?

– Eu adoraria – eu disse, falsificando uma expressão ofendida. – Apesar de você ter feito as coisas muito bizarras falando sobre querer me beijar, se quer saber minha opinião. Como você vai me beijar agora depois de toda essa análise?

– Eu sei – ele suspirou teatralmente. – As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas entre a gente...

– Culpa sua – pontuei, ainda interpretando. – Agora eu vou ter que beijar você antes de você poder me beijar, ou as coisas vão ser intragáveis para sempre, porque você vai ficar constrangido em dar o primeiro passo.

Ele me olhou surpreso, enquanto eu mesma me surpreendia com o que tinha escapulido da minha boca.

– Ok – ele aceitou, dando um sorriso de canto, se aproximando.

Eu soltei um suspiro com sua expressão. Não tinha dito agora _agora, _mas ele parecia ter entendido assim e eu realmente... Eu realmente _quis _beijá-lo. Talvez tenha sido a situação toda (aquela iniciativa adorável de me pedir desculpa), ou talvez tenham sido minhas próprias palavras (em que eu me dispunha a beijá-lo), ou talvez tenha sido o meu coração fazendo coisas no meu peito, ou o fato de que por um segundo meu cérebro entrou em pane com seu rosto tão perto, ou ainda a inexistência de pensamentos coerentes que me permitissem pensar uma segunda vez sobre isso – de qualquer forma, fosse o que fosse, eu _fiquei _nas pontas dos pés e encostei meus lábios nos dele, muito levemente, capturando seu cheiro amadeirado e suspirando quando senti uma de suas mãos na minha cintura. Foi doce e maravilhoso. Apesar da vontade de me manter naquela posição, não ver seu rosto, já que tinha fechado os olhos, me alertou que as coisas estavam indo muito rapidamente.

Então me afastei, ignorando os protestos do meu corpo, enquanto ele abria os olhos para me olhar com o maior sorriso de todos.

– Agora as coisas estão normais – anunciei, me sentindo_ completamente _vermelha. – E você pode tomar as rédeas da situação de novo.

– Eu suponho que sim – ele concordou, roubando minha respiração com um beijo em minha testa. – Nós podemos ir a algum lugar amanhã?

Eu acenei com a cabeça, baixando os olhos para a minha pasta, me perguntando que droga alucinógena eu tinha consumido sem saber para fazer aquilo.

– Boa noite, James – eu disse antes de sair do elevador. O cumprimento, antes inexistente na conversa com Sirius, soou bem.

– Boa noite, Lily – ele respondeu e eu pude _ouvir _o sorriso em sua voz. – Apareço por aqui às duas!

– Tudo bem – concordei.

Nem preciso dizer que rolei horas e horas antes de finalmente conseguir dormir, dividida entre o completo constrangimento, a completa felicidade e a dúvida completa.

* * *

**N/A: **Perdão pela demora! Levei anos para escrever esse capítulo porque o tempo está realmente muito curto. Espero que vocês gostem e que ainda haja alguém para ler essa fic. Vou ser mais ligeira da próxima vez!

_M. Snow: _Ahhh, brigada! Eu sou apaixonada por arte e eu vejo o James como um artista de alguma forma (o desenho do pomo de ouro pode ter sido a inspiração, não sei). Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Obrigada por comentar/acompanhar :]

_Flowerdark:_ é muito bom ler esse tipo de coisa... é pra isso que eu escrevo: pra fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor e pra que eu mesma possa me sentir bem sobre amor e tudo isso. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Prometo trazer bastante dos marotos daqui para a frente. Obrigada por comentar!

_Maria Marauders Fernandes: _aaaaaaah, isso é tão doce! Obrigada, flor, de verdade! Eu espero não te decepcionar nesse capítulo. Tomara que gostes! Também me pergunto a mesma coisa... Se todos os rapazes fossem como o James a vida seria tão mais fácil! Obrigada por comentar!

_BlackandWhiteGirl: _brigada, flor! Espero que goste desse também. Eu meio que gostei mais desse do que do anterior, mas eu não tenho certeza, então se quiser deixar sua opinião, seria ótimo. Obrigada por comentar! Perdão a demora!

_Thaty: _Obrigada, flooooor! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também!

_Bru Evans: _Ahhhh, brigada! Espero que continue gostando desse capítulo e que ele não te decepcione. Beijo enorme, obrigada por comentar!

_Mille Evans: _brigadaaaa! Estava com saudade dos seus comentários! Obrigada pelo elogio, de verdade (nem acho que mereça tanto), mas espero ser pelo menos um pouco merecedora dele nesse novo capítulo. Perdão pela demora, muito obrigada por comentar!

_Ninha Souma: _aqui está a Lily falando sobre o Amos! Espero que goste do capítulo, flor, beijinho e até o próximo. :3


End file.
